


Welcome To Purgatory, You'll Never Want To Leave!

by Lazarus163



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But also, But it is very tragic, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Sexual Content, Temporary Character Death, Tragedy, but not really, you will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus163/pseuds/Lazarus163
Summary: Buffy was done with it all- she was tired. After two decades of non stop fighting the forces of darkness she had made her decision. Retirement. She would go back to the states and live her best life seeing as she literally wasn't getting any older; and after everything, come hell and high water she is the most deserving of a break. But when a stranger appears before her the day she is to leave London for the states she is thrust back instead, crossing paths with a woman who bares a curse almost 170 years old; a woman who also happens to be a Slayer they somehow missed.Wynonna hated the bubbly blonde that appeared in Purgatory; hated her with a passion. Yet when a fight with a nasty demon she'd never seen or heard of makes her cross direct paths with said blonde, she realizes they were cut from the same fabric... in more ways than 1. Slowly she begins to learn things about herself she'd never considered, about herself and about her past; and most importantly- what it means to be "chosen."
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Retirement My Ass!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally writing this because I just caught up on Wynonna Earp in anticipation for season four because they finally began filming (thank you fellow Earpers) and because right before that I re-watched Buffy for the 12th time (I have a problem.) And I came on here to an abysmal one story about these 2 leading ladies joining forces! I was in horror so now it is my life's mission to make this a thing. 
> 
> The story begins 13 years after the events of "Chosen" and a couple days before the events of the first epiosde of season 2 of earp "Steel bars and Stone walls" (I'm aware season 2 picks right up pretty much but Im changing things slightly for the sake of this fic).

**Sunnydale California, 13 Years ago**

_“So, here’s the part where you make a choice.” What if you could have that power now? In every generation one slayer is born because a bunch of old men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule.” Buffy looked at the potentials with an amused smirk on her face, “and they were **powerful** men.” She nodded her head at Willow who’s faced paled at being put on the spot and for mere moments Buffy had to fight the chuckle at her friend’s modesty as she spoke again- “This woman is more powerful than all of them combined. So, I say we changed this rule- I say that my power- should be **our** power. _

_Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of the scythe and change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer, will be a Slayer. Every girl who could have the power, **will** have the power. Can stand up. Will stand up. Every one of us. So, make your choice: Are you ready to be strong?” _

* * *

**15 Years ago, Earp Homestead**

_A young Wynonna sat in the wreckage of her life, not understanding fully what had just happened or what it meant for her future. Just one simple thing she did know- Daddy was gone and so was Willa- the Revenants that he did his best to fight off got to him, but it was her who pulled the trigger trying to save him- the bullet that killed him. She heard Waverly’s cries of anguish and she heard the police and ambulance and coroner’s office trying to figure out what had happened._

_“It… It was demons… Revenants.” She muttered to the detective as she noticed a curious man off in the distance, watching her. He pressed a finger to his lips to hush her and she nodded as she was taken to an ambulance._

_Later that night, she sat in an emergency room, waiting for placement in a mental facility as the break down finally hit in the back of the ambulance- and she looked blankly at the fuzzy images on tv trying to quiet the screaming of her mind._

_“Wynonna, you’ve got a visitor,” she looked up, expecting to see Gus but instead she saw the man who had hushed her. “He’s here to evaluate you,” the nurse nodded curtly, and she heard the woman say “five minutes” before leaving the room._

_“Hello, Wynonna, it’s very nice to meet you.”_

_“Who-who are you?” She asked taking notice of his thick English accent,_

_“A friend,” he commented as he took in her appearance. This girl was the Heir? And… The next Slayer permitted Faith Lehane does die in a timely fashion. “My name is Quentin Travers”_

* * *

Buffy pursed her lips as she scrolled aimlessly through countless travel sights.

“Bullshit 25% off my first flight!” Closing her laptop, she abruptly stood-kicking her chair back in the process. “You know, they really should have a “she who kills evil things” discount, or a “died three times discount!”” Buffy sighed in annoyance and looked at Dawn who sat across from her with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape.

“I take it you can’t find cheaper plane tickets?”

“Oh, wonder what gave you that impression,” Buffy mimed confusion and Dawn rolled her eyes.

“Hey, don’t take it out me,” Dawn raised her hands in defense at her older sister’s tantrum.

“Look, I know I’m stressed and being… well, as you said the other day a “bitch with a mean streak rivaling Cordelia’s greatest hits””

“I get it… after everything you need and deserve a break. But taking it out on all of us? It really is a Cordelia thing to do. Well… pre-Angel romance Cordelia.” Buffy groaned loudly and walked into her living room before plopping down on the couch and putting her face into a pillow. No one could truly understand just how tired she is. She had been the Slayer since she was fifteen, and as of May 20, 2003, Buffy’s workload had only increased. In addition to fighting the forces of darkness that had switched from nightly basis to daily and constant basis, she had now spent the last 13 years tracking down slayers all over the world, fighting against more government agencies and briefly becoming sleeping beauty.

She needed at a break, a long break- hell she needed to retire. There is only so much one can take before the grips of insanity would start sinking in.

Sure, Willow and Xander would beg for her to stay, and Giles would certainly clean his glasses when she told him of her plans… But she needed an out, and if retiring and going back to the states was what it took? She’d do it in a heartbeat.

“Buff?” Buffy groaned and looked up at her sister,

“What?”

“Just do it, just tell them that this is it. That from tomorrow onward Buffy Summers is no longer Slayer extraordinaire- only reserved for big end of the worldy things she feels that Wills and Faith can’t handle without her… Now go, have a life- meet a man, a _human_ man, have babies… go do normal.”

Buffy smiled at her sister, the only one who seemed to really understand what she why she needed to do this.

“Well I can say with utter conviction that there will be no babies… but a nice human man sound nice right about now… Until he gets threatened by the fact that I am 100x stronger than him and wittier to boot.”

“Buff, not all men are like Riley,”

“No?” Buffy laughed, “tell that to your current boyfriend, my best friend, Xander. Remember that time he left Anya at the alter?”

“We don’t need to open that dusty can of warms- just be happy, ‘k?”

* * *

Buffy took a deep breath as she knocked on Giles’ door. She needed this for herself, she had to do this.

“It’s open!” She opened the door and found Giles at his desk furiously scribbling in a notebook, “Buffy.” He commented absently,

“He who stares at notebooks,” Buffy fired back. “Can… can we talk?” He nodded and tossed the notebook aside and stared at her expectantly causing her to wither slightly under his gaze. “I’m retiring… pretty much indefinitely unless there are large end of the world situations that need my attention or that Wills and Faith can’t handle.”

“Oh, dear lord,” as she knew he would his glasses came off and he began cleaning them with a level of vigor she hadn’t seen since The First was rearing its ugly head all those years back.

“Giles,” she whined as she took a seat across from him, feeling the cold leather against her skin grounding her some. “I’m tired, I am literally the longest living Slayer in ever, I had a four-month break and that was only because I bit the big one. I’ve been at this since I was 15 and damn it where is “me” time in all of this?” Giles was silent for a long time, longer than what made Buffy feel comfortable.

“If this is truly what you feel you need to do, Buffy, then I am in no position to say no. You have indeed been fighting this fight longer than anyone should have to, and you have suffered great heartbreak along the way. I’ll terminate your position here immediately and as of today you can start your life as Buffy Summers, the girl who walked into my library nearly 20 years ago.” Buffy sighed in relief,

  
“And… can you keep me on books as a listed Council Member so in case… you know I- um – need assistance with law enforcement should situations arise?” Giles laughed,

“Your status within the Council won’t be touched nor your income.”

* * *

**Ghost River Triangle Boundary- Present Day**

“Willa!” Her sisters name tore out of her throat as she let a gun shot ring out; Bobo and Willa stopped and turned to each other- Bobo muttering something unintelligible to Willa before turning to face Doc and Wynonna. Wynonna stood fast as Doc fired shot after shot at Bobo who simply flicked his wrist at the bullets causing them to veer off path and lodge into the nearby trees. After sending a bullet back at Doc and using his pesky power over metal Wynonna groaned in annoyance. “Hey! Wanna play with the big girls?” She raised a loaded MP5 with one thought in her mind as he took her weapon as well, and that thought was “gotcha.” As the weapon traded hands, she did her best not to smirk as she flipped him off.

Bobo inspected the black metal of the gun and realized quickly why Wynonna didn’t have more snark to spew; a grenade with its pin pulled was taped to the side and he took a sparing second to look at Willa who was hiding behind a tree a few feet to his left.

“RUN!” And she did; he quickly tossed the weapon back towards Wynonna and Doc, it detonates midair, sending the three of them off their feet. Wynonna, farthest away from the explosion and least dazed got to her feet and chased after Willa after checking on Doc. She caught up fast and fired another round from her pistol into the air causing Willa to whip around and glare, Peacemaker clutched against her chest.

“Respect you elders, bitch!”

“Wake up and remember who the hell you are!” Wynonna screams back, “you’re Willa Earp!”

“And the rightful heir!” She bites back as she starts backing up to the arch.

“Then you should know that what you’re doing is hella dumb!” Wynonna looked on in horror as her sister turned around and raise Peacemaker high as she walked the last few feet under and past the arch. “No! Wait! Willa!” Wynonna took another step forward letting an air of authority creep into her voice. “I’m serious, stop!” As the words left her mouth Willa was on the other side of the arch and the ground began to shake. “What did you do?”

“What I had to!” Willa yelled back. The earth began to make cracking noises as the iron that topped the gates and made it an arch began creaking with stress. Something was coming.

“Okay, so what the hell was that?” Wynonna asked quietly,

“I did it!” Willa exclaimed as she looked around, Wynonna quickly taking notice of how the forest darkened behind her older sister. “I am the lead!” She exclaimed before letting go of a laugh comparable to someone who belonged strictly in an institution with a man in white telling her everything would be okay. “The prison gates are open!” She settled a steely look on her sister as the ground shook more, growls and howls of what could only belong to a demon sounding from behind her. Wynonna looked beyond her with concern as the ground cracked and snow exploded upward.

“Willa, we can still stop this,” she pleaded.

“Stop this?!” Willa echoed back, her face contorting in emotional pain and horror. “This is better than I planned,” she said. “Bobo and I get out, and Purgatory burns. They hate us, Wynonna! They’re evil. They deserve that thing!” Bobo screamed for Willa off in the distance,

“I doubt your lover’s gonna make it.”

“So, I go it alone.” Wynonna chewed the inside of her cheek,

“No, you’re not alone. You have me.” Wynonna moved towards the gate, stopping only when the earth groaned and growled more. “Willa, either make it stop or I’ll stop you.” Willa looked behind and then back at Wynonna and leveled a glare.

  
“Funny that it would go down here. Mom used to bring us here, when she couldn’t take any more of Dad’s fists.”

* * *

**London, Present day**   
  


Buffy packed the last of her things and looked back into her empty apartment with a sigh. This was it, the new chapter of her life officially begins the second she puts the key in the lock and hands it to her gracious landlord who over the years had ignored with gusto the sounds of fighting and yelling every now and then a demon found its way into her home. With one final deep breath she locked the door to her apartment and that was that. Turning on her heel to hand off the keys she heard the telltale gasp of someone in pain and the thud of a body. Shit!

“Mr. Ramey!” Buffy yelled as she ran over to him, “damn it who’s gonna take my keys!”

“I can assure you he won’t be needing them in hell; so unbecoming that The Slayer would rent a building from a rapist.”

“Who the hell are you? And if I knew that I would have had him in jail-“

“And you know as well as I that modern justice doesn’t do its job, Ms. Summers. But there lay the problem isn’t it? You seek a fight because I’ve spilled mortal blood, regardless of the deeds in life that will condemn him in death; a rather unrealistic moralistic high ground you walk.” Buffy hoisted the scythe and glared,

“I’ll ask again before I get to the slice and dice; Who are you?” Buffy’s glare deepened when the man simply laughed at her threat, “well, that’s your loss.” She went forward and charged with the scythe only to hit nothing. She turned around and found him behind her. Blue eyes staring back at her.

“You will find out my name in _time_. But for now, I am here on business to get a message to the Slayer and only that.”

“Well I’m not “the” Slayer anymore, I’m **_a_** Slayer-“

“Is it not true that you are Buffy Summers, called in 1996? The Slayer who changed everything? The slayer unraveled magics almost older than me?”

“Excuse me?”

“As the woman who gifted you that weapon there said, “I look good for my age” and girl I am _very_ old. My job here and now is simply to tell you that you’re needed- in a small town called Purgatory within The Ghost River Triangle to be precise.”

“Welp, sorry to burst your bubble but I just retired. You missed the whole gig, going away party, crying, cake-“

“Surely you know that this never stops. The powers want you there, Ms. Summers and the powers are… absolute.”

“Nope, sorry. They tried with me already and-“ snapping his fingers Buffy disappeared and he let go of long breath. _Damn young immortals_ he thought as he started walking down the street towards the Council HQ, it was time he and Giles had a chat.

* * *

Buffy felt the crackling of electricity as she was ripped through what she could only assume to be a portal and it hurt like hell. Her skin ached as it burned and cracked against the supernatural energy until finally it all stopped, and she hit the cold ground with a thud.

“RETIREMENT MY ASS!”

* * *

Wynonna took the final shot that put Willa down and then realized with great horror that the beast was now trained on her. With a heaving sigh she began sprinting and when it became obvious to her that the creature would catch her she pulled a move that would make any action movie hero proud, she dropped to the ground when she hit a patch of ice and slid into the boundary that separated purgatory and the rest of the world…

And the creature followed instantly its tentacle like head was severed at the neck falling to the ground and spew of demonic ooze and ash. As she stood, she saw the sky darken and the crackle of lightning sounded along with its thunderous boom. The clouds swirled somewhere in a field near the town and they opened to reveal a column of light- one bright enough she had no doubt it could have been seen for miles. And just as soon as it started it stopped and with an annoyed groan, she mentally promised to check it out after this was over.

Yet little did she know that ray of light had just changed her own already screwed up fate for good. 


	2. Get the Hell Out Of Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Wynonna meet, and unsurprisingly Wynonna doesn't like the bubbly blonde for more than one reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyo, I'm back with another chapter and I am finding my footing with this fic still but I think I got this down. Also I am removing the dolls/buffy relationship tag because I did a small experiment with trying to write their relationship and I failed and I hated it so I won't be doing it.... Soooo more on that later ;)

_**2 Days Later** _

Buffy walked around the small town; her scythe hidden in the bag of clothes she had been holding when that man appeared. Groaning in annoyance she kept her eyes steeled forward. This was bad. Bad to the tune of a $700 wasted plane ticket bad. She took a quick look around her and couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of DeJa’Vu as she took in the small town. It was… sparse; not many people crowded the streets, even with the several stores that lined the main road.

If it wasn’t a near glaring reminder of Sunnydale she’d even go as far as to say it was pretty. In the distance she could see mountains capped with snow against the bright blue and very open sky. She wondered why this area of the country was called the bad lands because the primal beauty it held disagreed with that name. Nothing about the town seemed bad aside from the palpable supernatural energy that ran through it, but that was to be expected. Small towns- all of them- had the same mo; a very dark history that lead to numerous supernatural occurrences that the police played off as animal attacks or gang members on some drug to quell concerned citizens who knew very well of the danger they were in daily. Yet instead of leaving the people of the town chose to ignore said danger with the lies that were being spoon fed to them by local police. Every small town had its own version of a curse or supernatural baddie waiting to rise and just by surveying the area Buffy could tell this town wasn’t any different. Not hellmouth energy by any means but something in or around the town felt… old. Very, _very_ old. Older than the world even.

“You look a little lost, Ma’am.” Buffy was pulled from her thoughts as a young woman approached her. Bright red hair, like Vi’s and a demeanor that was mix of Willow and Faith was standing before her.

“Oh, sorry… Uh… Standing in the middle of the road daydreaming about my ruined vacation probably isn’t the best idea.” Buffy lied smoothly to the woman about how she ended up in the town to begin with. She shook her head in bemusement, “my friends ditched me, so I am in stranded mode with more money then I know what to do with. Think you could point me to… to a nicer motel? The very seedy man at the one I was at the last two days is very-“

“Don’t pay mind to him. Phil is a douche, but he won’t hurt anyone or touch your stuff and yes I can show you along.”

“Thank you, officer…”

“Haught, but you can call me Nicole.”

* * *

Wynonna sat in the only other bar in town aside from Shorty’s seeing as Doc and Dolls had got it pretty much demolished on the inside- glaring into a tumbler filled with bourbon and honey whiskey. She was plotting and trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do next. Willa had done something that could have larger than life ramifications and Black Badge had Dolls in custody. She felt like she needed to think and think quick. Something had to give and for once something needed to go her fucking way without something or someone ruining it or laughing in her face and saying, “good try”. She knocked back the rest of her drink and tapped on the bar,

“Another, on the rocks, and damn it Dylan if I see you looking down my shirt one more time my boot is gonna be so far up your ass you’ll be spitting up the chunks of dirt from the soles.” He rolled his eyes but complied under her threat and turned to the doors when they opened. Wynonna couldn’t help but turn her head to and almost laughed comically at the petite blonde who walked into the bar scanning the room with a type of calculation she herself had in new situations.

“You look a little lost, little lady.”

“And you look like you have tequila so no, not lost.” Wynonna rolled her eyes and went back to her drink, daring not look any longer and tried to tune out the voice coming from the girl.

“You look lost, little lady.” Buffy rolled her eyes,

“And you look like you have tequila so no, not lost.” She pulled out a wad of cash, “give me a bottle of your best, bar keep.” She took her jab and laughed when she saw his face contort in annoyance.

“That’s a lot of alcohol for such a little girl,”

“Yep sure is, and that’s a lot of attitude for someone who’d get their ass handed to them by that “little girl”.” Buffy threw up air quotes as the man stopped and gawked at her, “you know I don’t understand how men have so much audacity! I mean, really. You see someone with my stature walk into bar and think “oh bet she’s lost let me mansplain her out,” but did you ever stop to consider that I can hold my alcohol with the best of them? Is this how the people in this town treat tourists?” The man was taken so off guard by her outburst that he handed her the bottle without taking her money and retreated into the back room.

Buffy let out a laugh. Sometimes putting people on blast for being dumb works well; well enough to get a fifty-dollar bottle of tequila for free from a very flustered bar tender. She took her seat at the bar and eyed the woman three seats down and Buffy immediately felt empathy. The look on her face said enough but it was in the way she carried herself.

Buffy had seen the look enough times in the mirror over the years to know when someone else who bore it had some similar experiences.

“What’s got you down?”

“Family,” the girl side eyed her. “You?” She asked nodding at the bottle of tequila,

“Family… and men. Mostly men.”

“Sister I hear you there,” she gave a curt nod that told Buffy the conversation was over and Buffy accepted that for what it was. She took a few long swigs out of her bottle before sighing and sliding it over to the girl. “You look like you need this more than I do…”

* * *

Buffy left the bar knowing one thing for damn sure, that girl in there is a Slayer, whether she knew it or not was up in the air, but Buffy could feel it in her gut. The biggest question is how they missed it. Willow’s spells had all but confirmed they had found all the Slayers. No one new, at least not for a while, should be popping up. Yet somehow spells cast by the most powerful witch alive didn’t penetrate The Ghost River triangle and one Slayer managed to go under their radar for years. Buffy fished for her cellphone and made a slightly desperate call to London.

“Buff?” Willow’s sleep groggy voice sounded from the phone and Buffy let go of a small sigh.

“Hey, Wills.”

“What’s going on?”

“A lot, stuff that I promise I will explain at a later date but right now I have a question,” she could hear Willow shifting upward in bed, likely throwing her legs over the side.

“What is it?”

“So long story short a very handsome man appeared at my apartment and instead of ending up on my flight to Boston I found myself mojoed to a small town called Purgatory that’s inside the Ghost River Triangle.”

“Oh my goddess, are you okay?!”

“Yes, I’m fine… but Wills, there is another Slayer here. Someone we missed and something about this town is very… Sunnydale like but without the added hellmouth. The energy here is old, Wills, like older than the earth kind of old… so I need a favor. Try doing a locator spell on me and see what it says and then call me back- okay?” 

* * *

Wynonna was weary of the newcomer in town. She managed to shut Dylan down in his tracks and she had an energy about her. Something that scream with familiarity but also with danger. And if there was one thing purgatory didn’t need that was more danger. Keeping her distance when she saw the girl make a phone call, she overheard a few words like “Slayer” and “Locator spell” but nothing too incriminating. Wynonna herself had known a couple of real deal witches when she was in Greece, so it wasn’t too uncommon to see another person who was privy to some of the supernatural beings in the world. But instead of listening to her instinct that said whoever this girl is wasn’t a bad egg, Wynonna listened to her gut- which often found her in trouble.

So, she trailed the small blonde. For a solid hour she kept her distance and watched her go in and out of stores, stop to take a few pictures and even wave at Nicole who seems to have already met her. Everything about her screamed “regular joe” but again her gut had Wynonna disagreeing. And then it happened, the girl turned around and locked eyes with Wynonna with a slight glare.

“Why are you following me?”

“I was just-“

“Just?” She cut her off, “you know, I’m little surprised it took me so long to sense that you were behind me, a half hour before it finally clicked actually.” She crossed her arms and cocked her hip, staring directly through Wynonna. The fact that she used the word “sense” had Wynonna thanking her intuition for tipping her off to the more than human woman in front of her.

“What are you?”

“Nope, you don’t get to interrogate here, I am interrogation girl right now. Why are you following me?” Wynonna ground her teeth, this girl was too sassy, sassy to the point she was back in high school briefly dealing with the preppy bitches. “Okay you know what? Never mind go stalk someone else I have other things to do in this no horse town so I can get back to living my best.” She turned to walk away, and Wynonna rushed forward,

“Honey, this is my town so answer my damn question. What are you?” The girl stopped when Wynonna’s hand ended up on her shoulder and within a matter of seconds Wynonna was flipped over onto her back, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Great, the girl had super strength too.

“Listen lady I don’t know what makes you think grabbing me like that is okay…” The girl took a couple calming breaths and ran her fingers through her hair, “sorry for going all Bruce Lee on you.” Wynonna gaped,

“Sorry?! You just flipped me like I weigh nothing,” the girl offered her a hand to help her up, but Wynonna smacked it away and got up herself. “Seriously, what are you? A Revenant?”

“No… Slayer.” Wynonna narrowed her eyes at her answer, “you know? Slayer comma, The. She who hangs out in graveyards… Buffy Summers?” She raised her eyebrows in a way that betrayed some hope that Wynonna would understand but it only garnered more puzzlement. “Wow… It has been a _long_ time since someone hasn’t known who I am or what a Slayer is. Gotta say it’s a little refreshing… how the hell do you know what a Revenant is but not a Slayer?”

“You’re insane,” Wynonna settled on after a few minutes.

“Unfortunately, I’m not. So, you gonna answer my question now that I’ve answered yours?”

“I’m the Earp Heir, kind of a big deal ‘round here with all the supernatural baddies and this,” she unholstered Peacemaker and aimed it at Buffy, “is my weapon of choice.” The girl laughed,

“Oh honey, guns? Guns and Demon fighting doesn’t work very well. Now if that were a sword, I’d be all over it…” She disarmed Wynonna and held the gun by the barrel. “And the Earp Heir? What the hell is that?” Wynonna realized two things in that moment, the girl before her may not be insane and she felt incredibly naked without Peacemaker.

“My great-great grandfather was Wyatt Earp, he killed 77 outlaws with that gun and then a curse happened, everyone killed with that gun originally would come back and could only be sent back to hell with that gun. And only the Earp Heir can shoot it.”

“Well, we’ve got something in common.”

“We don’t have shit in common,”

“No? Tasked with a supernatural destiny that is probably gonna get you killed? Well, mine did kill me, three times now, and I’m still kicking because the powers that be have a screwed-up sense of humor.” Wynonna shook her head,

“Give me back my gun and get the hell out of Purgatory.” The girl, Buffy, shrugged and handed her the gun back.

“I’d love to leave but I sorta can’t. The guy responsible for my being here also keeps mojoing me back to my motel room the second I make it a foot past the town line, so…” Like a child, Buffy stung her tongue out at Wynonna and walked off; leaving the brunette in a state of shock and anger. This chick was gonna get it in the worst way.

* * *

Buffy had to admit that sticking her tongue at the woman wasn’t her best moment, but it felt like the right thing to do. The girl was like a perfect mix of Dawn and Faith with the same of edge of danger Buffy herself possessed. This girl didn’t know who Buffy was, and she had to admit that was a weird relief, not having someone hiss “Slayer!” in her face upon hearing her name. But… a sad twist of fate for the brunette in question seeing as she didn’t know just what Slayers are… or that she is one. It almost seemed like her powers hadn’t completely come to fruition. Just that the Slayer part of her was awake enough for Buffy to sense.

There wasn’t ever an easy way to break it to someone, that their lives were about to change forever… yet from what she had gathered about the girl in conversation she was already tasked with a type of supernatural destiny, hers just happened to be the result of a curse.

Buffy sighed when she made back into her motel room and sat on the bed. She needed to wait for Willow’s call. Because even if the locator spell couldn’t breach the Ghost River Triangle-Willow was Willow- meaning that even if the spell couldn’t track her, Willow would be able to feel the magic that was blocking her. Hours passed as she watched mindless tv on her laptop until her phone rang.

“Wills?”  
“Buff…”

“I’m guessing your spell couldn’t find me?” Upon hearing the deep sigh that escaped Willow Buffy’s suspicions were confirmed.

“The blood trickled to the very edge of the Ghost River Triangle and then the second it got there it wouldn’t budge… It’s like my magic knows where you are roughly but can’t completely find you.”

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Buffy muttered. “Wills, did you feel what was blocking you? The energy it gave off. Because this town has so major supernatural vibes… kind of like Sunnydale had just not hellmouthy in nature… like I said when I called it feels-“

“Old,” Willow finished. “Buffy, the magic that is blocking me… it-it’s old. Like emerged at the same time “The First” came around, old. And I’ve never felt anything like it. It was so… primordial and pure but it felt so tainted- are you sure you’re okay?” Buffy sighed, that was some information she wasn’t expecting.

“Oh, I am peachy! Just… the Slayer that’s here, I’m wondering if the same magic that is blocking you is blocking her.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s like the Slayer part of her is only awake enough to let another Slayer know she is a Slayer. She doesn’t have the strength or the reflexes, she just…” Buffy shook her head, “Wills is that even possible? You activated Slayer is very similar situations and even then, your spell won out.”

“I need to do some research and talk to Giles- keep me updated… I might need to come down to this town and see it myself.”

* * *

“I hate her!” Wynonna ranted as Doc slid her a drink. “Who does she think she is?”

“Well-“

“You should have seen it.” Wynonna knocked back her drink. “She is 5’2” and flipped me over her shoulder like I weighed nothing and then offered me a hand. “Sorry I went all Bruce Lee on you”. And then! And then she dropped the ball and decided to tell me about an entire new type of Supernatural entity I HAVE NEVER heard of.”

“And what’s that?” Wynonna could tell Doc was not really with the conversation and she sighed loudly, “what?”

“You could at least sound a little bit more interested in my troubles, Doc.” He smirked,

“Well, Wynonna, what is deeply troubling your do-gooding heart?”

“She called herself a Slayer, and I quote, “Slayer. You know? Slayer comma, The”. And then proceeded to tell me some nonsense about how we are one in the same because of a Supernatural destiny that’s gonna get us both killed. Hell, one that has apparently killed her 3 times… supposedly.” Wynonna took note of the thoughtful look on Doc’s face as she reached for the bottle of whiskey and took a swig. “What? You look like you might say something grounded in knowledge for once.”

“Well as much as you jarring statement genuinely hurts my heart, Wynonna, I do know what this woman claiming to be is a fact.”

  
“Great, so we have a superpowered blonde girl who could kill all of us by herself?”

“No, Slayers aren’t evil- they are the exact opposite. “One girl in all the world chosen to fight the forces of darkness-“ some hoodoo mumbo-jumbo that I never bothered to look into more aside from the facts. Slayers are built to fight and kill demons and nasties of all sorts; they’re strong, they’re fast, and they are _deadly_. But evil? It ain’t in their makin’.”

“And you know so much about them how?”

“Well shortly before I spent 130 year at the bottom of a well, a girl rolled on through Purgatory- a sad young thing from Kentucky. Ousted by her community, her Fiancé because she was stronger than a man and too “boyish” to be a woman- the only boyish thing about her was how she fought. Her name was Mollie Parter.” Wynonna could practically feel the flash back sequence going on in Doc’s mind and buckled in for the ride that would be his story.


End file.
